


Hidden Away

by Nicxan



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Fluff, It's Aether Not Omega, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Dew sees something he's really excited about. He drags Aether along to show him what -- who, really -- it is.
Relationships: Aether Ghoul | Omega Ghoul/Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul, Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul/Water Ghoul
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Hidden Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melioraz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melioraz/gifts).



> Hello this was a request for some fluffy-fluff from dearcorvo.  
> It was meant to be Swiss/Rain only but my idea just gave way to Dew/Aether as well. So. Bonus? 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Aether had learned a long time ago to never, ever trust Dew. The mischief always varied, but there was a tell for each kind. When Dew had a thought along the lines of ‘I saw something I wasn’t supposed to’, his tail twitched and flicked in an excited manner.    
  
It made Aether a bit nervous when Dew bounded into the dining hall with said twitching and flicking tail.    
  
“Aether!” Yep, there was Dew’s excited ‘I saw something I wasn’t supposed to’ voice. It was always hushed, hurried, and had a massive amount of energy behind it. “Aether, guess what!”   
  
“What?” It had been a long time since Dew had been this excited over something he wasn’t supposed to see and that was impossible to not ask about. Sure, Aether knew he shouldn’t, but screw it.   
  
“You have to come see this!” Dew grabbed Aether’s hand and began to try and tug him away from his seat. Aether looked forlornly at his half-eaten steak, but allowed himself to be pulled along.    
  
It took quite a bit of effort to slow his steps to not overtake Dew -- being leagues taller than him was a pain sometimes. At the very least, it gave Aether time to actually look as to where his dear friend was taking him. Dew passed the common areas and ignored the strange looks the other ghouls gave him. He rushed through the lesser-known hallways, much to Aether’s confusion.    
  
It’s when he got to their quarters that Aether realized where Dew was probably taking them. Or where he dreamed that Dew was taking him? Aether immediately shook the thought from his mind and just let himself be led to wherever ... wait. Was this Rain’s room?   
  
“Uh, Dew?” Aether whispered. “Why are you --”   
  
“Shhhh! Just trust me!”   
  
The door to Rain’s room was cracked. That was strange on its own, since he was always meticulous about these things. Dew tugged Aether a bit closer, then let go of his hand. Aether wished he hadn’t.    
  
It was clear that Dew wanted him to look through the crack in the door. So, Aether did, against his better judgment. He peered through the sliver of the doorway, curiosity gnawing away at him --    
  
The sight before him almost made him jump with delight.    
  
Rain and Swiss were in bed together dead asleep. They were still clothed, but their limbs were entangled with each other’s. Swiss held him protectively, nice and close, clearly wanting to keep him safe from the rest of the world. Rain snuggled up close to Swiss in his sleep, purring contentedly as he did so. Their tails twitched nice and slow, betraying the sense of peace they both clearly felt.    
  
“Rain was too nervous to cuddle with Swiss before. Do you think ...?”    
  
“He finally fessed up about how he felt?” Dew finished. He giggled mischievously. “I think so.”   
  
Aether couldn’t help but peek over again. They were asleep, it was harmless. Right? Besides, it was cute as hell. They looked so happy being like this. Aether could only imagine how nervous Rain had been when confessing his crush on Swiss. He probably took it really well, was cheeky about it, teased him a bit ...    
  
But that was just Swiss. And judging by the way he had been staring at Rain during his solos, he had felt the same way long before Rain had said anything.    
  
“Good for them, I say.” Dew grabbed one of Aether’s suspenders and pulled him away from Rain’s room. “Pining is ridiculous. If you like someone, go for it. Am I right?”   
  
“... Yeah.”    
  
There would be a time when he could follow up on that. But this wasn’t it. Aether shot one more longing look at Rain and Swiss, wanting what they had. Only then did he let himself be pulled along by Dew again.    
  
One day, that’d be him and Dew too.    
  
One day.


End file.
